This invention relates to methods, apparatus and substances for moisturizing the eye and particularly to moisturizing the eye with natural tears, i.e., by inducing natural tear production rather than introducing artificial tears.
Many people suffer from what is commonly known as "dry eye". The condition arises from lack of sufficient tear production and results in a variety of symptoms such as burning, itching and undue sensitivity to smoke. The condition is more common in older adults inasmuch as a gradual lessening of tear production is a natural concomitant of the aging process. However, younger persons also suffer dry eye as a pathological disorder and the problem is particularly acute with the wearers of contact lenses. In this case, tear production may be entirely adequate for normal purposes but insufficient to provide adequate wetting and lubrication to permit wearing such lenses in comfort.
As any wearer of contact lenses knows, the low humidity of the average home or office in winter, windy days, and other ambient climatological conditions greatly aggravate the situation and often times precludes wearing contact lenses. With prolonged wear under drying conditions, the eye sometimes generates mucous which coats the lenses to the point that they can become opaque. If this occurs while the wearer is reading, say, a research paper before a learned society or making a presentation at a business meeting, it can be embarrassing; while driving, dangerous.
With more than discomfort involved, it is important that the eyes be quickly, easily, and effectively moisturized and there is a need to do this without embarrassment in public places and social situations.